Celebi’s Death and Revival/Mephiles and Iblis’ Last Stand
(Exterior; Soleanna Forest; Day) (The people, animals, and creatures then reappeared in Soleanna Forest) Regis: Soleanna is restored again! (The people cheered as the main group smiled proudly for their saviors. Sonic’s group and Elise then recognized the area) Elise: We’re near the Healing Pond! (The others then noticed the Supers and Celebi heading to the direction of the Healing Pond) Knuckles: And there they are! Charmy: They’re heading there as well! (Despite the rest of the main group shrugging in confusion because they didn’t see the Healing Pond before, they followed regardless with everyone else. In the sky, the Supers arrived at the Healing Pond and after landing at the watery shore up to their ankles, changed back to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys as they cheered happily at their victory, while Shadow just gave a light smirk. Suddenly, they noticed Celebi getting tired, fell into Sonic’s arms, and lost consciousness. They got concerned and just when Sonic was about to lower Celebi into the pond's waters to help Celebi recover, he stopped upon noticing along with everyone else the water all murky and black) Sonic: The water’s all black. (The others looked around) Shadow: It’s not the only one black. Look. (They see that the flora and parts of the buildings in the distance were in ruins) Silver: I think it had something to do with Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles. Bubbles: Apparently so, Silver. PPGs and RRBs: Yeah. (They then heard footsteps, turned around, and saw the others arrive. The main group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune ran up toward them at the shore as well without going into the water) Rouge: Excellent work, everyone! Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: Good job, guys! Cream: And you got Celebi free! (They suddenly noticed Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys looking concerned for the unconscious Celebi and got concerned too upon seeing her unconscious) Amy: What happened to Celebi, guys? Blossom: We don’t know. Buttercup: But she lost consciousness. Sonic: And somehow, she won’t wake up. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys approached everyone and got out of the water) Shadow: We have a terrible feeling that Celebi is sick. (The Rowdyruff Boys nodded in agreement in concern. Suddenly, right before everyone’s, including the people of Soleanna’s, eyes, Celebi’s limp body suddenly slowly wilted into a brownish color like a dead leaf in Sonic’s arms. They gasped in horror, with the serious ones gasping calmly) Knuckles: The water! Get Celebi into the water! Silver: But the water is polluted! Brick: Even the floral life is partially dead. Boomer: And the buildings are damaged. (Noticing they’re right, they, except Eggman’s group, Elise, and Utonium, got confused) Blaze: But why did it happen? Eggman: Obviously, Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles’ destruction path caused all of this. Utonium: Hence why the pond is polluted. Elise: That's right. Charmy: No way…. (Elise suddenly realized something upon seeing Entei, Raikou, and Suicune standing next to them) Elise: Wait a minute! Entei, Raikou, and Suicune can fix all of this! (Realizing she’s right, the others agreed) Silver: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, fix all of Soleanna so we can save Celebi! (The Elemental Beast Guardians nodded in agreement and letting out a roar, they glowed their bodies and combining their powers, they leapt all around Soleanna and cleansed the waters and Healing Pond, fixed the damaged buildings, and healed the floral life everywhere, much to everyone’s happiness. As soon as that’s done, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune returned to the main group’s side) Ace: Now that’s the power of the three Elemental Beast Guardians. Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Espio: Tell me about it. (Sonic then lowered and submerged Celebi’s withered body into the water) Sonic: Celebi, wake up! Buttercup: The water’s clean again! Bubbles: Come on, wake up! (But Celebi didn’t wake up, much to the group’s concern) Utonium: Wait a minute. Is Celebi dead? (Shocked on what he said, the group realized that was what happened to the Celebi Queen before and then Mojo Jojo agreed) Mojo Jojo: Yes. But if she’s dead, we must find a way to summon the Celebi Clan to help her. (Sonic raised Celebi’s withered body out of the water and gave her to Silver) Sonic: Silver, try to summon the Celebi Clan by trying to revive her! (Silver nods, ran over to the edge of the shore and sat down with Celebi’s withered body laying on his lap while Elise moved out of the way for Silver and went ankle-deep in the water and Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls stood next to Silver. Silver then conjured his psychokinetic force in his hands) Silver: Here. Until the Celebi Clan comes to help you, I’ll try and help you. (He then used his psychokinetic force on his hands like a defibrillator on her chest and then began doing CPR after gently splashing some water all over her. After he finished, they noticed Celebi still not responding) Silver: Come on, Celebi Clan, get here! (He tries again, but nothing as everyone slowly got sad) Tails: (Sadly) Silver…. Charmy: (Sadly) No, please…. (Silver tried again some more) Silver: (Voice quivering) Celebi…. (He finished, but still no response from either Celebi nor the Celebi Clan. Tears then began streaming Silver, Sonic, and the Powerpuff Girls’ eyes and they began to cry slowly) Silver: (Crying) Celebi, why did you have to die?! (The five broke down crying finally. The others soon grew saddened even more while Amy, Cream, and Charmy started to cry too. Even Cheese got teary-eyed too) Cheese: (Crying) Chao, chao…. (Elise hung her head down in sadness too as tears filled her eyes and mixed with sadness and anger, she spoke up) Elise: (Crying) Celebi didn’t do anything wrong! It was Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles who tried to force Celebi to destroy and recreate everything in the world! Celebi didn’t have a choice! And yet…. There’s no hope for the Celebi Clan to come! So why did Celebi have to die on us?! (Then she broke down crying with Sonic, Silver, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and the Powerpuff Girls. Soon everyone began to cry too, although the serious ones just shedded tears of sadness for Celebi. Despite that some of them didn’t even meet her, they felt sorry for her. Soon even the people of Soleanna and the Elemental Beast Guardians grieved for Celebi. The entire forest was swallowed by despair, for hope to revive the dead Celebi Princess is gone. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds glowed and summoned a gold white light in the sky, getting everyone’s attention and snapping them out of their grieving. They watched as the light suddenly summoned the Chaos Emeralds and glowed even more) Blaze: What’s going on? Omega: Even my sensors don’t know it. Elise: Could it be that mysterious power from the 1,000 year old legend? (Then a blue and gold portal opened and all of the Celebi Clan flew out with their queen towards the main group, much to their calm surprise) Sonic: The Celebi Clan…. Blossom: With their queen…. (Then the Celebi Queen flew down and with the Celebi Clan’s help, levitated Celebi’s withered body out of Silver’s arms and into the air as everyone watched silently and Silver stood up. Then using the Chaos Emeralds’ power, the Celebi Clan then concentrated their healing magic on Celebi. The healing spell’s glow died down and Celebi’s withered body healed and she slowly woke up, revived and alive again. She looked down in confusion at the main group, who slowly got happy along with the people of Soleanna and Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. She then noticed the Celebi Queen and the Celebi Clan and chirped happily along with the happy Celebi Clan. The main group smiled proudly, while the non-serious ones smiled tearfully) Utonium: So that was the mysterious power all along. The seven Chaos Emeralds’ miracle revival power. Silver: Just like how it worked on Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. Sonic: And the Celebi Queen. Elise: The Chaos Emeralds must’ve sensed our anguish over the Celebi Princess. Buttercup: And that’s why they came to help. (Then the Celebi Clan and their queen bidded Celebi goodbye, flew through the portal, and the portal vanished while the Chaos Emeralds floated back down to the main group. Celebi then flew around the Healing Pond happily and then flew towards the main group, who, along with the people of Soleanna, waved a hello happily to her. Suddenly, something bursted through the water and grabbed Celebi. It was Mephiles, much to everyone’s shock and then anger) Elise: Mephiles is alive still?! Shadow: Mephiles! (Mephiles turned to them with an evil smirk) Mephiles: Now I must find Iblis and rejoin him again! (He points at the Chaos Emeralds) Mephiles: Hand them all over! (Sonic, Shadow, Silver, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys charged at him) Sonic: Over our dead bodies! (They grabbed Mephiles, who tried to fly away with Celebi as everyone watched) Elise: Hurry! (Mephiles tried to kick his adversaries off, but they still hung on and began to fight over Celebi) Silver: Hands off Celebi now! (He used his psychokinetic force to make Mephiles release Celebi and fall towards the ground. Then the group began to fall, except Silver, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys who could fly. As the flying ones tried to catch Sonic and Shadow, Celebi used her levitation spell to catch them for them) PPGs: Thanks, Celebi! You’re a life saver! (With Mephiles, he crashed onto the ground with a splat, turning into a puddle of shadow slime. After materializing again and recovering slowly, Mephiles then saw the glaring crowd and main group surround him. Sonic’s group then floated down next to them glaring as well with Knuckles cracking his knuckles) Regis: We don’t appreciate you trying to destroy us all! Morbucks: Especially with you almost ruining our vacation! (Mephiles then got angry) Mephiles: I am better than all of you pests! I am invincible! I am forever! I am…! (Suddenly, Silver used his psychokinetic force to hold him down with one hand) Silver: Stupid and cold! (Suddenly, Iblis emerged from the water, revived and roaring. Suddenly, Silver used his other hand to use his psychokinetic force to freeze Iblis as well, with Blaze helping out since she has pyrokinetic powers) Blaze: Looks like your plans of recreating a world of flames and darkness has failed miserably. (Mephiles and Iblis struggled to free themselves, but to no avail) (Exterior; Temple of Flames; Day) (Later, everyone watched as Silver sealed Iblis away in the temple with the Chaos Emeralds while Mephiles, now bound in a psychokinetic rope, watched in anger) Silver: Eternal Sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber within the Temple of Flames! (Iblis then got absorbed into the Chaos Emeralds and shot into the temple’s seal where he is sealed finally. Everyone rejoiced at first, but then….) Mephiles: What makes you think he will stay sealed forever? (They slowly got concerned calmly and suddenly) Mephiles: If I ever escape from another seal by someone else, I will unleash Iblis! (Then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver got angry and used their power) Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Chaos Control! (Then with that new and improved power, Mephiles is finally untied and then absorbed and sealed within a new Scepter of Darkness held by Elise and this time, he stayed in there like 10 years ago instead of breaking out like he did at Dusty Desert Ruins. Everyone, however, remained concerned) Elise: I’m afraid he’s right. There has to be some way to destroy them and Solaris completely. Buttercup: But they’re immortal! It’s not like we can try and go back in time to put him out! (Hearing those words from Buttercup, everyone brightened up) Shadow: Come to think of it…. Tails: That’s a great idea! Amy: We could just go back in time to the day before the accident 10 years ago, Buttercup! Blaze: And then put Solaris, along with Iblis and Mephiles, out! (Buttercup got confused) Buttercup: Wait, we can? (They nodded, making Buttercup realize slowly) Buttercup: I like that idea! Lady-in-waiting 1: Miss Elise? Elise: Don’t worry, you and the people return home. The rest of us will take care of it. (A short pause) Lady-in-waiting 1: Very well. Lady-in-waiting 2: Good luck. (The people headed back to Soleanna Castle Town with the Scepter of Darkness in tow. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune began to leave when Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls called out to them) Sonic: Thank you, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune! PPGs: You were a great help! (The Elemental Beast Guardians nods with a gentle roar and left. Shadow then turned to Celebi) Shadow: Celebi, take us to the day before the Solaris Project accident. (Celebi nods and then with the Chaos Emeralds’ power, she teleported them and herself to that timeline) To be concluded…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover